La Vita ricomincia
by cm209
Summary: Crossover NCIS/Rizzoli And Isles. Siamo poco dopo "Twilight". Caitlin è stat colpita da Ari ma, non è morta. Lotta tra la vita e la morte al Bethesda Military Hospital. E' la compagna di un infermiere Italaino, Corrado Grassi conosciuto in maniera casuale. Tony è già felicemente il compagno di Ziva e Jennifer, direttore dell'NCIS è la compagna di Gibbs


LA VITA RICOMINCIA

Avvertenze: i personaggi che compariranno in questo racconto non sono miei. E' una storia scritta solo per puro divertimento. Non s'intende quindi infrangere alcun diritto di Copyright.

Avvertenze 2: la storia si aggancia agli eventi di "Twilight" prendendo poi una piega diversa. Compare un personaggio che con NCIS non centra per nulla. Ziva David qua è già presente, è arrivata da poco e tra lei e Tony è già nato qualcosa.

Kate Todd invece è al momento "single".

Prologo.

Bethesda Military Hospital.

Reparto Neuro Rianimazione.

"Corrado, forse dovresti prendere un attimo di pausa. Non scapperà. Ci penseremo noi a impedirglielo"

"No- si voltò e guardò la collega fulminandola con lo sguardo-non se ne parla neppure. Voglio che sia il mio sorriso la prima cosa che vedrà quando si risveglierà" disse piangendo.

"Ma sarà così però, io credo che tu debba andare un attimo a rinfrescarti e a riposarti. Ci penseremo noi a prenderci cura di lei. Stai tranquillo"

Lui la guardò.

Era circondata da tubi e tubicini che entravano e uscivano dal suo corpo.

Il suo torace si alzava a abbassava ritmicamente grazie al respiratore automatico cui era collegata.

I parametri vitali principali erano tenuti sotto controllo tramite dei rilevatori collegati ad alcuni monitor.

"Hai ragione. Farò un salto a casa. Mi farò una doccia e poi tornerò subito"

"Non se ne parla nemmeno Grassi. Lei ora va a casa, doccia, relax, dorme e poi domani torna qua. Non voglio neppure sentire che lei è stato qua stanotte. Capisco cosa lei provi per l'Agente Todd ma credo che in queste condizioni lei non serva a nulla"

"Mi scusi Maggiore, sono così coinvolto che non ragiono più" sentì le lacrime formarsi nei suoi occhi

"Non c'è niente di cui scusarsi -l'Ufficiale Medico gli mise una mano su una spalla- credo che ognuno di noi avrebbe fatto esattamente come lei. Ora però vada a casa e si riposi"

Corrado guardò la donna che era nel letto.

Riuscì ad abbozzare un sorriso.

"Mi raccomando Caitlin-Le accarezzò una guancia-non mi fare brutti scherzi eh. Non ti permettere".

Uscì dalla stanza salutando la collega che gli aveva dato il cambio.

Chiuse la porta e si appoggiò alla parete.

Si sentì cedere ma riuscì a sedersi su una sedia vicino.

Si prese il viso tra le mani singhiozzando disperatamente.

"Eccolo la Tony. E non credo ci siano buone notizie"

"Purtroppo no. Speriamo solamente siano quelle che nessuno di noi credo vorrebbe sentire"

"Se penso che è stato…"

"Ziva, tu non hai nessuna colpa. – Tony guardò la compagna e collega- Nessuna. Non potevamo sapere cosa avesse in mente Ari. In nessun modo"

"Lo so ma, io ero il suo Ufficiale superiore. Io lo controllavo. Avrei dovuto essere più attenta"

"A volte Ziva, non ci accorgiamo di qualcosa di pericoloso che sta per verificarsi e questo poi va a colpire le persone cui siamo più legati. E ci fa male perché pensiamo che sia colpa nostra se è successo. Ma non è così. Siamo umani, e quindi fallibili"

Corrado alzò lo sguardo e li vide avvicinarsi.

Li raggiunse abbracciandoli.

"Come va?" domandò Tony

"Nulla di nuovo. Né in peggio, né purtroppo in meglio" rispose Corrado tra le lacrime

"Perché non ti siedi Corrado?- domandò Ziva - Non vorrei che il troppo stress ti giochi qualche brutto scherzo"

"Va bene. Stavo per andarmene a casa quando siete arrivati. Sono stato al suo fianco tutto il giorno, le ho tenuto la mano. Lei è lì ed io non posso fare nulla" disse singhiozzando

Tony e Ziva rimasero in silenzio.

"Avrei un'idea. Perché non vieni a casa mia a cenare stasera?" propose Tony

"Non lo so Anthony, non lo so. Non ho molta voglia di mangiare"

"Sai, credo che se Kate fosse qui ti avrebbe già tirato uno scappellotto alla Gibbs. Corrado devi reagire, devi combattere. Lo devi fare per te e anche, e soprattutto, per lei" Ziva lo aveva preso per il bavero della camicia scuotendolo come a incitarlo a reagire alla situazione in cui si trovava

La guardò negli occhi.

"Tony è davvero fortunato ad averti trovato sai?"

"Corrado, mi dai il nome del tuo spacciatore? Deve darti roba scadente per farti dire queste cazzate"

"Eh no. E' un segreto che non saprai mai" Corrado accennò un sorriso

"Scusate voi due – Ziva li stava guardando in cagnesco – cosa volevi dire Tony con quella frase?"

"Oh io non volevo dire nulla. Proprio nulla" rispose lui in evidente difficoltà.

"Sarà…- l'Israeliana lo squadrò da capo a piedi – La graffetta può servire anche per tagliare. Cosa sia da tagliare te lo lascio immaginare"

"Ho deciso di accettare il tuo invito Tony - Corrado si alzò – ma prima passiamo a casa mia. Devo darmi una rinfrescata. Che si mangia?"

"Eh non ci ho ancora pensato" rispose Tony

"Potremmo fare la variante che uso io delle lasagne. Potremmo impiegare il pane azzimo con la parte rimanente della ricetta invariata" disse Ziva

I tre amici si alzarono e si diressero verso l'uscita del nosocomio


End file.
